


I’ll Listen, Then Promise Me. [ Oumasai ]

by aiyumipies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, But it’s mostly Oumasai, But makes it a little bit better, But she’s only mentioned, Crying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Its just heavy Self-Harm, Kokichi isn’t good at comforting, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Overthinking, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Boys, Sorry Shu’ imma be using you to vent, Suicidal Thoughts, Tired Saihara Shuichi, sorta platonic - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Everything was too hard for the detective, even though Kaede was there comforting him he could barely managed. That’s why when he came up with a plan to end it all it seemed perfect. Except a certain annoying remarkable someone had to appear at the wrong time and ruin his plan.------basically a vent fic where i take out my sadness on my favorite detective shu’, this doesn’t really mean anything but it made me feel better after writing. ☔️! TRIGGER WARNING - Mentions of attempted suicide, self-harm and depression !If you hate those TW’s then please do not read, this is a vent fic and will stay that way.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	I’ll Listen, Then Promise Me. [ Oumasai ]

**Author's Note:**

> sobs, this was inspired by ysoda i love themskskhsjssn

Shuichi-, everybody always knew he wasn’t okay. But he always denied it even when Kaede or Kaito told him “You can always talk to us.” It wasn’t that simple. If he dragged them into his depressing rabbit hole, it would feel as if he’s wasting their time or just looking for attention. They didn’t need to know what’s going on with him. He can deal with it on his own.

But if Shuichi did end up telling them about it and they ‘understand’ him they’d probably just say something to motivate or inspire him. “It’ll get better!” Those phrases made Shuichi cringe the most, he knew for a fact that it won’t. Was all that he would think about when he heard those words.

What was worst was that he was always reminded that he had absolutely no _real_ friends. Sure, he had his protection friend group, Maki, Kaito, Kaede...but what were the chances that they wouldn’t just abandon him?

Shuichi sat on his bed in his room as everyone else was most likely asleep, just fiddling and twirling his fingers with a frown. He heard that if you’re distracted it can help you sleep. He didn’t really think it would work, and he was right. Shuichi let out a disappointed groan and flopped down.

It probably would work on _normal_ people. Shuichi wanted to think he was normal. He probably was, but it didn’t feel like it. It was as if he didn’t fit, he was in the wrong place, he was- wait. Of course he didn’t fit. He wasn’t like other boys, he was different. They always say that everybody is different. But this wasn’t that type of definition.

If Shuichi were to disappear, everything else would be normal. It would fit reality way better if he wasn’t there. But well, that gave him a idea. An idea he shouldn’t be thinking about. An idea he shouldn’t be considering. But here he was, standing in the courtyard.

With a sigh, he collected himself enough to look around. Possibly for anything harmful. It wasn’t like he deserved to be able to explore. After all, some people are less fortunate than this ungrateful, useless trash. After finding absolutely nothing Shuichi frowned. He was too stupid to find anything.

He didn’t know why but Shuichi soon found himself in front of a classroom on the second floor of this academy. When he opened the door, he smiled when he saw a rope. It was probably Kirumi’s. But he still decided to use it for the better sake. After getting what he needed something gave him a uneasy feeling.

Maybe it was just the thought of him about to do this. Or maybe it’s just his anxiety finally getting through to him, because the atmosphere has gotten somewhat colder.

“My, my, Saihara-Chan! Is that Mr. Detective over there? Hey, hey wait up!” Shuichi couldn’t help but hold in his breath and freeze. He couldn’t even be able to commit this action without someone coming along. Especially his least favorite person. _Kokichi._

Why was he awake? Why was Ouma running up to him? What did he want? It wasn’t his business. Shuichi was way too caught up in his deep thoughts to even notice that Kokichi had caught up to the bluenette and was staring at him as if he were mentally unstable.

However, the thoughts must’ve not been that serious because a tap on his shoulder was enough to bring him back to reality. A reality he didn’t want to be in. That was why he was out here in the first place. Shuichi groaned and swiftly turned around to face the leader. 

Geez, this was definitely the wrong time to be seen by someone. First of all, it looked like he was planning to commit murder because of the fact that he’s awake and holding a rope to possibly hang someone. Which, well, wasn’t far from his true intentions. Secondly, he must’ve looked so pathetic and worthless at that moment. He looked-, horrible.

Plus, he felt a little hungry. He hadn’t eaten for 3 days, now that his depression really hit him hard. He didn’t care. He had no right to be complaining that he’s hungry especially since some people don’t eat at all. Well, his conclusions weren’t very wrong since Kokichi’s big grin was no where to be seen.

Shuichi really wanted to cry right now. But he didn’t. It would make him look 10x worst than he already looks. After a long moment of silence, Shuichi made a fake cough to clear his throat which was dry due to the fact that he’d been crying earlier and hadn’t speak for a while now.

“U-Um Kokichi, what are you doing here...?” Shuichi muttered with some regret. He’d probably get a false reply, everybody knew Kokichi was the biggest liar among all the students in this academy. Maki hated his guts, Kaito did too. And now he was talking to him.

The plum-haired boy gave a cocky smirk and put his hands behind his head. “Nishishi! Could ask you the same thing, you know?” Shuichi sighed at that, he knew this wouldn’t get him anywhere. He didn’t want to be seen, especially tonight. This conversation would be useless, Kokichi right now is being useless and- well, Shuichi is being useless. He’s always been.

“Fresh...air.” Was all that Shuichi was able to stammer out. Look, it’s not easy to confess something like this to somebody you hate. Although Shuichi wouldn’t say he ‘hated’ Kokichi. It was really only when he got on his nerves. With that, Shuichi began to walk away with Kokichi following along. “Nee-hee-heh, that’s a lie isn’t it?” 

Wow. Look how useless this guy is, can’t even lie without being exposed. What type of detective would he be? He probably isn’t even a detective in the first place. Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks and began to murmur something.

“Mm?” Kokichi hummed hearing mutters from the bluenette. It would’ve been better if he hadn’t asked. “Kokichi...I need some time alone.” That was a really bad excuse and he knew it. So did Kokichi. Shuichi sort of regretted going out here in the first place. For once he really wanted to strangle himself right in front of this liar who would probably lie about his death.

Trying to calm himself down, he made a small gesture waving for Kokichi to leave him alone which of course, didn’t work. “Nope! No can do, sherlock!” The supreme leader huffed and scooted closer with a grin. It didn’t really surprise Shuichi, he already knew he’d get that kind of response. 

He rolled his eyes and began walking towards the dorms, with the rope still in his hand and Kokichi skipping alongside. Shuichi didn’t know if he was happy that someone was finally giving him attention when he needed it the most or annoyed at himself because he didn’t prevent this from happening. It felt like both in a weird way. A way he couldn’t describe it.

“...U-Um, please Kokichi, I need space.” He said desperately knowing that Kokichi wouldn’t stop following him. It sounded weak. Shuichi was weak in general. “Oi, does that mean you’re actually planning a murder? Geez, I didn’t—”

Shuichi hadn’t even realized he was welling up with tears, the tears didn’t feel right. They just so happened to appear. Kokichi let a small frown appear looking at the detective. The tears were now falling and he began to silently sob to himself as he ran back towards the other direction and didn’t stop until he entered the previous classroom they were once in leaving Kokichi to try to process what just happened.

The bluenette collapsed on the floor with the rope next to him. It was clear on what happened, he was obviously having an emotional breakdown. God, it must’ve looked so pathetic and Kokichi would probably tell everyone about this. How he just broke down as if he had it bad, other people have it way worst.

He didn’t know how long it had been until someone bursted into the classroom and kneeled down to him. “Hey...wanna talk?” Of course Shuichi knew the answer to that. He wanted to decline but was still sobbing too much to talk. Kokichi placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder and started to rub it to soothe the crying.

For once, something the supreme leader did actually worked and helped. A short snort and sniff proved it. Kokichi smiled and enveloped Shuichi into a hug. It sure was surprising towards Shuichi. Seeing Kokichi hug someone other than Himiko wasn’t like him. Especially the fact that he was hugging Shuichi out of all people.

“Eh - weh?” He squealed out still getting hugged by Kokichi behind him. “Soo...if you wanna talk, I’ll listen. I think. But don’t think this changes anything about us!” Kokichi hissed but it was obviously a lie. Anybody would’ve figured that out, even this Shuichi who’s brain wasn’t functioning. Not like it functioned correctly in the first place.

“...I-I...that’s aw-awful nice of y-you...” Shuichi trailed off not knowing what else to say covering his face in embarrassment. Maybe it was because Kokichi had leaned in closer and placed his head on the detective’s shoulder, with his hands wrapped around Shuichi’s waist in front of him.

But hearing that made Kokichi huff. It was true, he never really showed any kindness within him. Kokichi didn’t know he’d be, well, what he calls, ‘exposed’ by Shuichi. “Shush, don’t call me out.” Whether Kokichi knew it or not, he always had a way on making Shuichi smile.

“I gue-guess it’s just...I don’t feel okay anymore, er...I’m not sure if that’s how to describe it.” He confessed with a sigh, it was sort of the reason why he didn’t want to be here anymore but there sure was more to it. It really, really sucked.

Surprisingly, Kokichi didn’t bully him but let go of the detective. He just simply nodded at Shuichi’s statement, showing some sort of sympathy. “...Ohh, I think I know what you mean. Nishishi...what an idiot am I?” Kokichi laughed but got an answer. An answer he didn’t expect to get in reply, or at least not _right_ now. 

“At least you’re not as much as an idiot as me...” Saihara said although he knew Kokichi didn’t want an answer. It was more like a rhetorical question. And at this, he turned around to face Kokichi who was frowning.

“Cmon Shumai! You’re a detective, you’re even smarter than Kaito too. He has like no brain but you—you do. Nee-hee-hee, almost like me. Your ultimate supreme leader...” ‘Shumai’ couldn’t help but blush, especially during the last sentence.

“Hm? What’s the matter? Your face is sooooo red! Are you sickkk?” It was clear Kokichi knew why he was red, so it was embarrassing when he mentioned it. VERY embarrassing. Shuichi’s just embarrassing and disappointing overall. He knew it, Kokichi knew it...hell, Kaito probably does too. That idiot.

“...S-Sorry, I’ll be taking my leave n—” However he was cut off by his hair being ruffled aggressively. By no one else than Kokichi.

“Nuh-uh! You better promise me you won’t do anything stupid before you leave. And you’ll safely fall asleep!”

Shuichi let out a surprised noise (yeah I don’t know what to call that in words.) when he felt a firm grip on his wrist, preventing him from standing up. Kokichi laughed a bit but then became serious again. The detective gulped before nodding and promising him he wouldn’t be an ‘Ka-idiot.‘

After a long hell of a night, Kokichi’s visit that night gave him something to look forward to, and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking sorry for bringing you into my mess, this was requested so i wrote it.  
> but still,, ty for reading anyways


End file.
